Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.95\overline{7} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3957.7777...\\ 100x &= 395.7777...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 3562}$ ${x = \dfrac{3562}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1781}{450}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{431}{450}}$